megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Mamori Minamoto
|englishva=Elizabeth Simmons ( ) }} Mamori Minamoto is a playable character from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Appearance * Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE: Playable Characters Design Mamori is a young girl with dark brown hair tied in twin braided pigtails and brown eyes. When not wearing her school uniform she wears a lilac kimono with a windmill design and blue hakama with a floral design. Underneath is a black turtleneck, gloves and boots. In addition she wears a bright red ribbon on top of her head. At school, she wears a tan blazer jacket with a school emblem and a matching light blue and yellow plaid big ribbon bow and skirt. She wears a yellow hat with a clover design attached. When in Carnage Form, she wears heavy, golden armor with rabbit ears and a tail. Her default, double-headed axe has a smiley face on it, as well as rabbit faces connected to the blades. Personality She's proper and polite, though she occasionally shows an obedient child-like side of her at times. Contrary to most people of her age, she's fond of traditional Japanese ballads and kimonos. She also shares a deep connection with Barry Goodman, referring to him as uncle (おじちゃん, Oji-chan). Profile Mamori is an elementary school student and entertainer that also works at Fortuna Entertainment. She prefers old-fashioned clothing and music from the Showa Period. She acts as the MC on the cooking show "Microwavin' with Mamorin." Before becoming a Mirage Master, a corrupted Draug possesses Barry Goodman. She is able to free him from Draug's control with her singing, and then purifies Draug with her newly awakened Performa, after he is defeated by Itsuki and the others. Ending Mamori Minamoto - Microwave Idol : Upon graduating elementary school, Mamori went on hiatus from show business. Although she continues to train to sing and dance, she has a hard time catching up on all the other schoolwork she's missed. Itsuki and the other members of Fortuna gladly tutor her whenever time allows. Mamori Minamoto - Ballad Empress :After performing in the Gold Silver End-Year Festival, she won the opportunity for her own concert at the prestigious Bugeikan hall. Though her first popularity came from the odd combination of microwaving and ballads, none could deny her singing ability, and she started a new ballad craze in Japan. The media dubs her "Japan's granddaughter," and she is loved by all. Gallery (Encore exclusive costume) }} Etymology Mamori's given name is derived from the Japanese verb "mamoru," or "to protect." This is referenced in her Mirage, Draug, a member of the knight class. In the Fire Emblem series, knights are units with high defense that can serve as a tank class, protecting far more fragile units. Trivia * She is the youngest Mirage Master and playable character in Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE. ** Mamori is also one of the characters where her Carnage Form's color scheme is not similar to her Mirage partner's (including Kiria). Where her Carnage Form is golden, Draug is a dark navy. ** She is the only character that retains her hair style and eye color while in her Carnage Form. Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Allies